The Great Detective
by Daimaki
Summary: Kalian tentu mengenal banyak detektif terkenal, apakah kalian mengenal detektif yang satu ini? Detektif ini adalah L Lawliet, detektif yang dapat diandalkan dalam kasus yang kurang masuk akal oleh para polisi bahkan oleh jajaran FBI.
1. part 1

The Great Detective L Lawliet

Aloha, Je T'aime semua aku datang kembali setelah dihiraukan fanfic pertama saya sekarang kalian bisa review tanpa harus login. Jangan bilang kalian males review karena males login kan? Woy yang disana ngaku

readers: Kenapa mesti ngaku?

Author: karena itu membuat aye males bikin fanfic

readers: salah sendiri weee :P

author: WHATZ... ya sudah bacaya...

dislainer: Death Note milik dou TO

The Great Detective Kyoshiro Yumemizu ah saya lupa...

warning: oocness + typo sering tapi moga-moga kurang...

Introduction...

Kalian tentu mengenal banyak detektif terkenal, apakah kalian mengenal detektif yang satu ini? Detektif ini adalah L Lawliet, detektif yang dapat diandalkan dalam kasus yang kurang masuk akal oleh para polisi bahkan oleh jajaran FBI.

Aku Mello adalah anak pertama dari 3 saudara kembar, Matt adalah anak kedua yang sangat hobi main olahraga bahkan gamenya pun ia mainkan walaupun memang banyakan main game. Near adalah anak termuda dari kami 3 saudara kembar, ia hobi memainkan boneka dari gundam sampai barbie pun ia mainkan kadang ia terlihat memeluk teddy bear, kadang pula memainkan hulknya yang berpelukan dengan barbie. Sedangkan aku pecinta coklat yang nggak takut kena diabetes akut.

Kami menyebut detektif tersebut profesor karena banyak orang memanggilnya sebagai seorang profesor. Bila kalian membayangkan orang yang perfect jangan harap. Ia adalah orang yang selalu menggunakan pakaian yang sama kaos Tshirt lengan panjang dengan celanan belel berwarna biru. Ia memiliki kantung mata karena lupa tidur keasikan membaca. Ia adalah orang pelupa, suka lupa nama sendiri, lupa umur, lupa makan, lupa mandi, bahkan kadang ia lupa kenapa ia tinggal di rumah teersebut. Coba saja kau bayangkan orang pelupa tersebut adalah orang yang berpendidikan S3 dalam logika psikologi.

Saat itu kami sedang asik berjalan-jalan di jalanan yang panas dan terik. Wah kami menemukan sebuah rumah gaya eropa, tentu kalian juga berpikir kalau rumah gaya ropa selalu berhantu betulkan-betulkan.

readers: Lo kali gua nggak

Jadi kami masuk tanpa mengetuk karena emang rumahnya katanya suka menyala sendiri malam hari tapi gak ada orang. Kadang malah nggak nyala jadi banyak rumor bahwa rumah ini berhantu. Saat kami melihat buku-buku di depan pintu berantakan membuat Near mual padahal di rumah dia yang paling berantakan dari kami.

"Permisi," kata kami bebarengan melihat orang tersebut sedang duduk (baca: jongkok) dengan menatap mereka dengan matanya yang besar.

"Apa anda tahu kami ini 3 bersaudara kembar, coba mana yang Mello, mana yang Matt, mana yang Near,"kataku.

"Yap kalian 3 saudara kembar ya. Kau Mello, kau Matt, dan kau Near," katanya sambil menunjuk kami pada saat menyebutkan nama kami.

"Keren kok lo tahu sih perbedaan dari kita-kita," kata Matt nyelosor padahal tanpa ia ketahui Near sedang sebal akan kosa kata lo guanya Matt.

"Matt jaga omonganmu tuh si Near lihat," Aku nyerocos sedang Matt tiba-tiba ketawa ngeliatin mukanya Near yang lagi bt.

"Boleh kami tahu siapa anda," kataku sopan.

"Aku L, umurku mmm...

(5 menit

1 jam

1 hari

1 minggu

1 bulan

1 tahun

readers: woi cepetan dunk...

iya-iya 5 menit kemudian...)

mmmmm... saya lupa, yang pasti saya ahli dalam filsafat dan logika," katanya yang sudah membuat kami menunggu sangat lama hanya untuk mendengar bahwa ia lupa. Tentu itu dapat membuat pertengkaran yang hebat diantara kami.

Kau tahu kami asik bertengkar si detektif tersebut malah asik memandangi kami yang adu mulut, adu hujan lokal, sampai muncrat-muncrat ke detektif tersebut. Yap sampai kami bertemu seorang klien yang mengejar-ngejar dimana sang detektif sekarang.

"Wah maaf saya mengganggu," kata seorang pria yang memiliki rambut kecoklatan juga pada bola matanya.

"Oh tentu tidak Tuan Yagami, malah saya merasa merepotkan anda yang datang jauh-jauh dari Kanto hanya untuk menemui saya," kata Profesor dengan sangat tentram sentosa yang membuat siapapun yang lemah, letih, lesuh, lunglai, dan lelah menjadi bersemangat kembali(?). Saat itu pemohon masih terbengong-bengong akan kehebatan sang detektif.

"Bagaimana anda tahu?" kata sang pemohon dengan nada tak percaya, kaget, dan merasa sang detektif adalah orang yang hebat.

'GOD, dia bisa tahu hal itu padahal umur sendiri aja lupa," pikirku yang ternyata dipikirkan juga oleh Matt dan Near secara bersamaan.

"Tidak saya hanya melihat nama anda dikerah setelan anda yang mengingatkan saya pada sebuah perusahaan yang berada di daerah Kanto." kata profesor dengan santainnya yang disambili dengan mengemut coklat sekaligus dengan meminum teh yang sudah ia tambah gula baloknya 10 buah.

"Eh berarti, kau adalah direktur muda Raito Yagami dari perusahaan Yagami Company yang merupakan perusahaan percetekan buku sejepang itu!" kata Near saking kagetnya menggunakan istilah kau aku.

"Apaan itu Yagami Company?" kata profesor dengan wajah yang tidak meyakinkan.

"Ituloh yang mencetak buku yang sedang anda baca," kata Near kembali berbicara dengan sebutan saya anda.

"Oh jadi apa yang membuat anda mendatangi saya," tanya L.

"Saya ingin mengajak anak ini untuk bermain film, bolehkah saya membawa mereka," kata Light, sedangkan kami seperti dalam mimpi."Saya sudah minta ijin pada orang tua kalian," katanya lagi memperbaiki letak dasinya.

"Saya ikut juga! Pasti ada kasus yang sangat sulit jadi bawa saya," kata si Profesor bersungut-sungut sambil memanyunkan sampai 5 m (a: jangan dibayangkan tapi silahkan mencoba sekalian bawa meteran).

"Baiklah bila itu adalah kehendak anda," kata Light yang sepertinya udah gak tahan untuk keluar karena muka sang detektif tersebut masih ingin ia pandang ia elus, kalau bisa dia pingin deh mencium.

(a: wow kumat-kumat deh)

"Dimana?" kata kami bebarengan sambil membayangkan kami dikejar masa karena kegantengan, dan kepintaran kami. Lalu ada majalah, masuk televisi jadi monyet(?) eh salah jadi pemeran donk...

(a: wah lagi asik ama sinetron "Dia Anakmu")

"Rahasia yang pasti ini naskahnya," kata si Light senyum-senyum (menyeringai).

JADI, bagaimana ke-3 saudara kembar serta detektif dalam menghadapi film tersebut...? Apa akan terjadi pembunuhan... Tunggu kelanjutannya tapi di review dunk apapun tapi jangan flame! Awas di Flame. Maaf introductionnya pendek lagi mampet tpi maksa nulis hwahahahahaahahhahaha.

1 review = 1 semangat untuk melanjutkan see you...

Je T'aime semua...

(bahasa prancis ini tanya aja ama Mas Google)


	2. part 2

The Great Detective L Lawliet

Aloha! Hai ini chapter ke-2nya lagi bersemangat buat padahal lagi banyak tryout sambai blenger nanti waktu UN. Tak menyangka bakal ada yang review, seneng banget... Oke silahkan membaca...

Disclainer: DN punyanya duo TO

TGD Kiyoshiro Yumemizu punyanya Kei Enue & Kaoru Hayamine

Warning: OOCness, OOSness, dan typo kalau ada tolong direview biar bisa diperbaiki...

Menuju Lokasi

Kalian tentu mengenal banyak detektif terkenal, apakah kalian mengenal detektif yang satu ini? Detektif ini adalah L Lawliet, detektif yang dapat diandalkan dalam kasus yang kurang masuk akal oleh para polisi bahkan oleh jajaran FBI.

Aku Mello adalah anak pertama dari 3 saudara kembar, Matt adalah anak kedua yang sangat hobi main olahraga bahkan gamenya pun ia mainkan walaupun memang banyakan main game. Near adalah anak termuda dari kami 3 saudara kembar, ia hobi memainkan boneka dari gundam sampai barbie pun ia mainkan kadang ia terlihat memeluk teddy bear, kadang pula memainkan hulknya yang berpelukan dengan barbie. Sedangkan aku pecinta coklat yang nggak takut kena diabetes akut.

Sekarang kami akan mengikuti syuting mengenai cerita berhantu yang berada di sebuah pulau... Dan sekarang adalah tepatnya kami akan pergi ke pulau tersebut.

"Matt aku gak usah ikut ya...," kataku memohon sangat kepada Matt karena aku lebih memilih tinggal bersama coklatku daripada bersama dengan orang yang tidak kukenal.

"Tidak bisa! Mama bilang pendapatan untuk syuting kita sudah berubah menjadi coklat yang kamu embat itu," kata Matt lagi asik bermain game consolenya.

"Betul Mello gak boleh bilang nggak bisa tuh si Profesor aja seneng-seneng gaje plus sampe pakai pakaian punyanya si Sherlock Holmest," kata Near juga lagi mengemas benda yang bakal dia bawa.

"Kok tumben kamu bantuin Matt, aku kan lebih tua dari dia jadi aku dong yang dibantu," kataku memohon dengan inoncent.

Saat Mello lagi nangis inoncent si Matt ama Near sedang beresin baju ama perlengkapan lain buat minggat ke pulau tak berpenghuni tersebut.

"Ayo pergi!" kata Matt dan Near sambil menarik Mello yang menyeret semua persediaan coklat untuk setahun. Si Near lagi bawa sekoper penuh mainan bahkan teddy bearnya yang besar ikut pula ia bawa.

Sesampainya di pelabuhan pribadi milik Light Company, disana terdapat orang lain ada yang menutupi semua mukanya pake kacamata ama masker trus pake jaket musim dingin. Ada artis tenar Mizuyana Tenichi dan aktor tenar Teriyaki Zabo, penata rias yang suka bawa harisen, penata cahaya yang badannya kuntet tapi punya butler keren, penata musik yang ternyata orang asing bernama Gazel juga kami menaiki sebuah kapal speed boat.

"Ini kapal berapa harganya," kata Matt seperti berusaha untuk membeli kapal tersebut.

"Mmm, cuma 200 juta yen kok," kata Light dengan mantap dan jelas.

"Cuma?" kata trio kembar dalam hati.

"Berapa ya bila dalam bentuk yen," kata Profesor saking id**tnya.

"Ya sudah kita masuk ke kapal," katanya dengan tenang.

"Siapa yang mengemudikan boat ini? Saya saja, ada kok surat ijinnya," kata Profesor dengan sangat tenang padahal kami membayangkan bagaimana bila dia yang ngendarain seram.

"TIdak perlu cemas orang yang disebelah sanalah yang akan mengemudikannya," kata Light tenang menujuk orang yang berpakaian serba aneh tersebut."Yasudahlah ayo masuk."

Di dalam kapal Near asik memainkan kapal padahal kapal itu bergoyang dan membuat 1/2 dari penghuninya mabuk laut yap kecuali Matt dia jua asik memainkan game consolenya tak kenal waktu. Yap Mello juga nggak yah berarti trio kembar tersebut gak ada yang muntah apapun ketakutan akan air laut, cuman si Mello selalu nggak sabar. (Sedangkan sang Profesor sedang asik makan cake + minum gula teh (gulanya banyakan) sambil duduk (baca: jongkok) dengan tenangnya.

"Sudah sampai blum," tanya Mello.

"Blum," kata Matt masih asik memainkang game consolenya.

(5 menit kemudian)

"Sudah sampai blum," tanya Mello lagi.

"Blum," kata Matt masih tetap asik dengan game consolenya.

(5 menit kemudian)

"Sudah sampai blum," tanya Mello ke-2 kalinya.

"Blum," kata Matt masih tetap asik memainkang game consolenya.

(5 menit kemudian)

"Sudah sampai blum," tanya Mello ke-3kalinya.

"Blum," kata Matt mulai bosan menjawab.

(5 menit kemudian)

"Sudah sampai blum," tanya Mello.

"Berisik aja lu," kata Matt sekarang sudah bosan menjawab pertanyaan mello.

"Kan gue bosen duduk mulu di dalam kapal," kata Mello menatap Matt dengan puppy eyesnya.

(a: gue juga begitu kalau bosen ditengah perjalanan, atau bilang bosen sampai semuanya ikut bosen)

"Bosen telpon aja 14055, anda puas kami senang," kata Matt mulai ngawur karena sebal.

Semua orang yang dari tadi mendengar percakapan duo id**t itu hanya diam kecuali Near dan Profesor sedang asik dengan dunianya. Sampai Light mulai berpidato yang menyebabkan semua mata melihat kepadanya (emang miss universe).

"Kau tahu katanya pulau yang dengan mudahnya aku dapatkan itu memiliki legenda loh... Aku sudah mensearchnya di G**gle ( jangan dicari)," kata Light penuh dengan semangat membara.

"Legenda apa itu? Seru tidak?" tanya si artis Mizuyana Tenichi mulai merasa senang karena betul ia bosan di dalam kapal tersebut maklum sering naik pesawat.

"Yap legenda itu adalah 2 orang kakak beradik yang tinggal di sebuah pulau yang memiliki legenda mengenai siapapun yang memiliki tanduk diatas kepalanya akan beruntung," kata Light memulai ceritanya.

Suasana memanas bahkan yang tadinya terbengong-bengong mulai menatap sang presdir muda tersebut. Light tentunya yang diperhatikan oleh sang Profesor mukanya memerah seperti bertemu pandang dengan gadis yang ia cintai atau...

"Ayo lanjutkan!" kata Mello bersemangat karena mulai ada hal yang menarik.

"Ternyata si kakak memiliki sebuah tanduk yang memang sulit didapatkan oleh orang pulau tersebut yang menyebabkan ia diperebutkan sampai adanya pertumpahan darah untuk mendapatkan si kakak...," kata Light mulai menegangkan suasana yang emang udah tegang.

"Wew cerita yang menarik," kata Profesor mulai bergumandang.

"Makasih, mau dilanjutkan?" kata si Light tersipu-sipu yang menyebabkan trio kembar tersebut iseng tapi karena penasaran akhir ceritanya merekapun hening sejenak (a: emang lagi upacara). "Sang kakak yang merasa bersalah akan kejadian tersebutpun membuat cara agar warga pulau tersebut tidak sampailah terjadi perang saudara untuk merebutkan dirinya. Dengan sedih ia menjtuhkan diri ke jurang agar tidak ada satupun yang memperebutkan dirinya kembali...," kata Light.

"Bagaimana perasaan adiknya," tanya si Near.

"Woi ini juga mau dijelaskan," kata Light dalam hati sambil menenangkan diri.

"What are you talk about?" tanya si Gazel eh yang lain baru inget kalau Gazel gak bisa bahasa Jepang.

"About the legend of the island which we shall come," kata Near dengan tenangnya, yang lain bengong gaje si Gazel ngangguk-nggaguk."Lanjut Light," katanya dingin.

"Si adik tentu sedih telah kehilangan seorang kakak yang selalu melindunginya, apalagi ia adalah satu-satunya yang menyayangi dirinya maka si adik menyusul mati di jurang tersebut, sampai terdapat 2 buah pulau yang sama persis, yang hanya membedakannya hanya adanya 1 gunung disalah satu pulau tersebut," si Light menyelesaikan ceritanya."Sepertinya kita sekarang sudah sampai," kata si Light,"selamat datang di pulau kami ini."

Pulau hanya daratan aneh dengan sebuah gunung yang menjulang sangat tinggi di sebuah pulau bersalju. Disana terdapat rumah besar yang terlihat indah.

"Wah tadi nama pulau ini Kimake kan? Kok nggak pulau tak berpenghuni atau yang seram-seram gitu," kata Profesor ala detektif.

"Woi ini aja udah serem!" kata trio kembar kompak.

"Kalau udah begini kapal yang ditumpangi kita semua akan meledak dengan indahnya," kata si Profesor masih kumat ala detekttif sampai hal itu benar-benar terjadi...

"Tuan Light tidak apa-apa," tanya Near melihat ledakan kapal seharga 200 juta yen tersebut.

"Wah indahnya melihat ledakan seharga 200 juta yen," kata si Light bangga padahal yang lainnya kalau kehilangan barang elektronik aja nangis gaje.

"Selamat datang di Pulau Kimake," kata seorang tua yang berpakaian ala pelayan.

"Wah tiba-tiba sekali,"kata Matt kaget ngeliat penampakan hantu orang tua *digeplak Watari*.

"Oh dia pelayan di rumah ini, panggil saja ia Watari," kata Light tenang.

Bagaimana mereka akan menghadapi syuting sedangkan kemungkinan terbesar tak ada kendaraan untuk memulangkan mereka penasaran... Tunggu aja chapter berikutnya...

Bila ada salh typo tolong beritahu karena emang saya tuh males ngedit hwahahahahahahahahaha tentu pake review.

Au revoir

(lagi-lagi bahasa prancis)


	3. part 3

The Great Detective L Lawliet

HAY hari ini tetep nyolong buat fanfic padahal April mau UN wah tapi tak usah dipikirkan lets go to read Semoga kalian menikmati heheheheehhe thanks buat yang mau review... dalam fanfic ini akan aku buat ada bahasa prancisnya jadi bila gak ngerti tanya aja... saya cari di G**gle loh...

Disclainer: DN punyanya duo TO

TGD Kiyoshiro Yumemizu punyanya Kei Enue & Kaoru Hayamine

Kuroshitsuji punyanya Yana Toboso

Warning: OOCness, OOSness, dan typo kalau ada tolong direview biar bisa diperbaiki...

bonne lecture

(bahasa prancis lagi)

Tempat Syuting...

Kalian tentu mengenal banyak detektif terkenal, apakah kalian mengenal detektif yang satu ini? Detektif ini adalah L Lawliet, detektif yang dapat diandalkan dalam kasus yang kurang masuk akal oleh para polisi bahkan oleh jajaran FBI.

Aku Mello adalah anak pertama dari 3 saudara kembar, Matt adalah anak kedua yang sangat hobi main olahraga bahkan gamenya pun ia mainkan walaupun memang banyakan main game. Near adalah anak termuda dari kami 3 saudara kembar, ia hobi memainkan boneka dari gundam sampai barbie pun ia mainkan kadang ia terlihat memeluk teddy bear, kadang pula memainkan hulknya yang berpelukan dengan barbie. Sedangkan aku pecinta coklat yang nggak takut kena diabetes akut.

Setelah terkejut dengan ledakan seharga kami pun memasuki rumah tersebut.

"Rumah ini berharga berapa?" kata si Mello.

"Hanya 500 juta yen," kata Light tenang gak peduli keadaan.

"Hei ingat itu dalam yen loh," kata Near sebelum Profesor bertanya kembali.

"Waw, rumah yang bagus," kata Mello.

"Tak sesuai dengan harganya, interiornya jelek," kata Matt padahal yang mereka lihat itu rumah besar yang bagus. Matanya buta kali ya.

"WHAT? Lu mau gue tembak apa? Mansionnya bagus gini dibilang jelek," kata Mello yang sempet-sempetnya bawa pistol.

"Ehem, gunakan kata-kata yang sopan Mellon," kata Near ngambek karena motonya "mulutmu=kelakuanmu".

"Ya sudah mari kita masuk ke dalam," kata Light tenang tapi ia langsung ke arah Watari."Jaga Michele jangan sampai ia keluar mengerti," kata Light bisik-bisik.

"Siapa yang memesan manekin," kata Watari.

"Siapa? Kami merasa tidak," kata mereka bersamaan." Jumlahnya kok lebih 1 ya," kata Light bingung.

Mansion tersebut berdinding putih kebiruan yang memancarkan sejuknya udara laut, langit-langit yang terasa sulit digapai, furniturnya yang mewah, dan barang antik yang sulit sekali didapat terpajang disudut-sudut ruangan. Walaupun rumah itu kecil dijamin banyak yang tetap menyukai suasana dalam mansion tersebut. Yap mereka menikmati keindahan tersebut sampai diganggu oleh...

"Light-niichan," kata seseorang yang menggunakan gaun pendek dan rambutnya dikucir dua.

"Michele jangan ke sini, lagi banyak tamu nih," kata Light cerewet pada adik perempuannya.

"Aku bosan di kamar, bolehkan aku ikut dalam pembuatan film nii-chan? Please...," kata Michele dengan puppy eyes.

"Sudahlah Tuan Muda, kabulkan keinginan Nona Muda. Ia jauh-jauh datang dari Inggris untuk menemui anda," kata Watari sambil menunduk.

"Ya baiklah bila itu adalah keinginanmu Watari aku akan mengabulkannya. Ingat Michele kau tidak boleh berbuat nakal," kata Light tegasnya cuma saat pada bicara pada adiknya sendiri.

Semua orang yang dari tadi tidak diperhatikan mulai merasa bosan melihat adu mulut sang adik dan kakak yang sedang asik bercengkarama (coret) bertengkar demi sebuah peran. Sedangkan si Mello sedang asik memandangi sang gadis yang menurut pandangannya itu imut. Si Matt lagi asik main gamenya tanpa tahu kalau sudah banyak waktu yang terbuang. Si Near asik memeluk boneka teddynya karena mereka bakal berpisah selama beberapa waktu karena mereka akan syuting. Profesor lain lagi ia sudah menjadi kering karena sudah kelaparan stadium akhir.

"La...par...," kata Profesor (sangat) tidak bertenaga.

"Iyaya biasanya jam segini Profesor sedang makan siang ya," kata Near melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan angka 12.00.

Ternyata yang lapar bukan hanya si Profesor yang doyan makan ternyata semua orang sudah pada kelaparan tentu kecuali Michele yang barusan baru makan (ya iyala baru makan masa laper lagi emang dia Profesor).

Ternyata suasana di ruang makan berbeda, dindinya yang berwarna merah darah yang membawa kehangatan. Langit yang gelap semakin membuat mereka merasa bahwa mereka sedang melihat sunset di tepi pantai. Furnitur yang semuanya terbuat dari ukiran kayu berkualitas tinggi serta makanan dengan bahan kelas atas menambahkan hasrat untuk cepat makan(?). Kita lihat, Profesor sedang asik makan hidangan manis, Mello cuma makanin puding coklatnya, Matt makan layaknya orang normal walaupun sambil bermain dengan consolenya tercinta, si Near malah asik mainin makanannya layaknya pesawat terbang. Orang yang pakaiannya aneh makan di pojokan, Light ternyata makannya super cepat yang lain belum selesai, ternyata katanya ia sudah terbiasa makan cepat karena banyak tugas kantor.

"Mari kita mulai syutingnya," kata Light bersemangat dengan amukan ombak sebagai latarnya.

"Silahkan pakai kostumnya," kata si Penata Rias. Bajunya kimono cewek ingat CEWEK.

"Woi gue bukan cewek jangan paksakan kasihnya ke Matt ama Near aja," kata Mello sedangkan orang yang disebut mukanya menjadi horor.

"Maaf apa nggak salah kostum ya ," kata Near sesopan mungkin agar si Penata Rias tidak merasa tersinggung.

"Wua, betul gak ada kimono cowoknya pake aja dulu," kata si Penata Rias kaget bukan main,"kukira aku sudah bawa yang benar," katanya sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

"Ajarin pakeinnya berarti," kata Matt dengan nada kesal.

"Mari saya bantu," kata sang butler mes- multi talenta kita Sebastian dengan senyum yang menggoda.

"Terimakasih," kata 3 Melarat sekaligus.

Di tempat lain seseorang sedang melaksanakan rencana yang indah dan tersembunyi dibalik siang yang terik. Seseorang akan terculik dibalik indahnya bulan merah yang menghipnotis. Bisa wanita dan pria bahkan bisa juga remaja dan dewasa. Di tempat lain pula Light asik dengan doujinsinya dengan memasang wajah mesum. Michele sedang menggunakan gaunnya yang ternyata gaun mini yang sangat pas dipadukan topi merahnya.

"Ceritanya tak terlalu sulit, tetapi kalian harus mempelajarinya dengan baik, mengerti," kata Light sudah seperti layaknya studara profesinal."Siap action," katanya lagi.

"Wah ternyata hanya tinggal kita berdua saja," kata sang gadis dengan pistol di tangan kanannya.

"Yap kita tinggal menunggu 3 bocah kerdil tersebut setelah menghabiskan bocah lainnya," kata si pria dengan 2 pistol yang digenggam kedua tangannya.

Walaupun keadaan itu biasa aja buat yang sering bekerja dalam bidang perfilman, si 3 Melarat hanya bengong gak tau mau ngapain dan malu abis karena pake baju beginian. Nyatanya si Michele tenang-tenang aja walau pake baju cewek (Mello: Ya iyalah dia kan cewek. Near: Perhatikan bahasamu).

"Permisi kapan giliran kami lagi?" kata Matt asik melihat skenario,"kok cuma dikit banget. Nggak ngomong lagi cuma duduk diem di pojokan,"kata Matt lagi.

"Gak ada silahkan diam saja di kamar, kami akan memberi tahu bila ada lagi," kata orang yang berbaju aneh.

Akhirnya kerjaan mereka hanya bengong padahal mereka gak dibolehin bawa hal yang mereka suka ke kamar itu tentu kecuali Profesor. Pelayannya kayaknya baikan ke Profesor daripada ke 3 kembar tersebut.

"Coklat...coklat...," kata Mello merenung.

"Game...game...,"kata Matt ikut merenung.

"Teddy...Teddy...,"kata Near ikutan juga merenung.

"Nyam-nyam-nyam," kata Profesor sedang makan pakanan manisnya dengan tenang dan tentram tidak memperhatikan mereka yang sedang merenung. "Mau Mello," tanya Profesor menawarkan coklatnya yang besar.

"Ma-ma-mau," kata Mello yang air liurnya udah kayak air terjun deras...

"Mau game?" kata Profesor memperlihatkan game yang dia ambil diam-diam.

"Mau...MAU!," kata Matt yang semangatnya menjunjung tinggi bahwa tak ada orang hidup tanpa game.

"Mau ini?" kata Profesor memberi rubik.

"MUAU! Mau banget," kata Near senengnya udah selangit sampai langit ke-100(?).

Pada akhirnya mereka menjadi senang dengan adanya Profesor yang mengerti keinginan mereka.

Makan malampun tiba mereka disuruh pake kostum. Profesor menggunakan kostum L Death Note yang katanya pakaiannya mirip dengannya.

readers: Ya iyalah diakan L pasti pake bajunya dia sendiri...

Michele pake kostum Mello Death Note karena itu favoritnya, Mello pake kostum Matt karena baju Mello kan dipake Michel.

A/N: bayangin aja Mello rambutnya mesti merah demi pake kostumnya Matt.

Matt pake bajunya Phantom yang pake topeng setengah yang keren itu..., Near memutihkan rambutnya demi mendalami peran yang kayak di Death Note maklum rambutnya saya ubah jadi item karena aku benci putih. Light dan Watari cuma pake jas. Ciel pake baju bajak laut, Sebastian balerin- *dipukul Sebas* iya-iya baju pengikut. Si cewek siapa itu pake baju fictorian.

"Makanan," kata Profesor dengan sparkle eyes yang cukup mematikan. Ia sangat sibuk makan makanan penutup yang berlapis gula yang ternyata sengaja dibuat oleh Light untuk Profesor yang gemar makanan manis. Sedangkan pada saat Mello cuma makan puding langsung dimarahi oleh Light.

"Makan yang bener dunk. 4 sehat 5 sempurna nih susunya," kata Light kayak ngasih perintah ke anak kecil yang mau makan.

"Woi terserah gue mau makan yang mana! Gue bukan anak kecil,"kata Mello sebal padahal Matt dan Near asik aja makan tanpa diperhatikan.

Ternyata si Michele sedang asik mengembat puding coklat favoritnya, hal itu membuat Mello nangis karena gak tau mau makan apa lagi.

"Michele kau asik ya makan puding,"kata Light tiba-tiba.

"Aku Mello lihat bajuku,"kata Michele mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tahu kau adalah Michele tadi aku baru saja memarahi Mello," kata Light seram.

"Ah aku ngantuk banget aku pergi dulu ya...,"kata Michele mengalihkan pergi ke kamarnya.

Lalu pesta berlanjut sampai semuapun ikut tertidur seperti Profesor.

Pagipun datang mereka makan dengan tenang samapi mereka merasa ada seseorang yang tidak mengikuti makan pagi ini.

"Siapa yang tidak datang?"tanya Light merasa adiknya tidak datang-datang,"cari di segala tempat segera!"kata Light cemas.

"Tidak ada! Apakah ada ruangan lain di luar rumah?"tanya Profesor dengan nada menginterogerasi.

"Ada untuk alat properti,"kata Watari dengan muka yang sangat tenang. Semua orang pergi ke tempat itu dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa serta gunung yang seharusnya ditempatnya.

"Gunung! Gunungnya kemana?"kata Ciel bingung,'bukankah harusnya di sini?" kata Ciel.

Mereka diam hening sejenak sampai ada orang yang berbicara. Orang itu melepas segala hal yang menutup dirinya dan menunjukkan indetitasnya...

"Saya adalah polisi yang disewa oleh ayah anda..."kata polisi yang aku skip karena sudah melebihi targetku.

Thank buat Claire Lawliet maaf baru sekarang... aku akan buat seOOS mungkin...

Thanks buat Nico-PortGas-Ichi-River aku emang buat mereka berbeda dan sangat ooc karena ceritanya harus 3 kembar maka aku jadikan mereka 3 kembar hehehehehe

beri tahu aku kesan-kesan kalian saat membaca cerita kasi tau aja kalau mau kasi flame tolong kasi nasihat kan aku anak baru thank ya


	4. part 4

The Great Detective L Lawliet...

Sekarang adalah hampir akhir dari cases 1 wah aku kelamaan ya...

*liat chapter dulu trus tanggal sekarang* wuaaaaa udah lumayan lama udah mulai (sangat) tenggelam. Ah cekidot dulu...

Disini kok aku cuma sendiri ya sekarang aku panggil untuk tambah rame tentu bukan Mello tapi gak ada aja ah...

WARNING: OOCness, typo, dan kebanyakan author yang nyerocos...

Disclainer: DN punyanya duo TO

TGD Kiyoshiro Yumemizu punyanya Kei Enue & Kaoru Hayamine

Yang lain juga bukan punyaku~~ kecuali fanfic ini punyaku ya Q.Q

~Enjoy please~

Kalian tentu mengenal banyak detektif terkenal, apakah kalian mengenal detektif yang satu ini? Detektif ini adalah L Lawliet, detektif yang dapat diandalkan dalam kasus yang kurang masuk akal oleh para polisi bahkan oleh jajaran FBI.

Aku Mello adalah anak pertama dari 3 saudara kembar, Matt adalah anak kedua yang sangat hobi main olahraga bahkan gamenya pun ia mainkan walaupun memang banyakan main game. Near adalah anak termuda dari kami 3 saudara kembar, ia hobi memainkan boneka dari gundam sampai barbie pun ia mainkan kadang ia terlihat memeluk teddy bear, kadang pula memainkan hulknya yang berpelukan dengan barbie. Sedangkan aku pecinta coklat yang nggak takut kena diabetes akut.

"Saya adalah polisi yang disewa oleh ayah anda..."kata polisi yang bernama Matsuda.

"Wuoh~~~ WUOH! Anda polisi ya siapa ya?" kata Profesor agak tolol udah tadi dikasi tau tetep aja pelupa.

"Ah tidak usah ditanggapi Pak Matsuda. Mari kita langsung masuk ke topik ke manakah Michele," kata Watari tegas.

"Ah anda tahu biasanya orang bersembunyi di mana?" tanya Matsuda dengan sangat tidak waras.

"Biasanya di kolong jembatan, malam-malam, kedinginan, dengan diterangi lampu filter," kata Mello dengan nada tak bersalah.

Saat mendengar perkataan Mello mereka langsung mengecek kolong jembatan yang harusnya gak ada di pulau itu terus di mana? Ah merekapun akhirnya menyari di kolong manapun yang ada walaupun ternyata hasilnya nihil.

"Ehm~~, atau jangan-jangan Michele sendiri yang pergi dari pulau ini," kata Matsuda mulai serius.

"Tapi tidak ada kapal di sini jadi kemungkinan besar ia tidak bisa kabur. Dan ini berlebihan dari sebelumnya, dia sekarang hilang," kata Light kacau bahkan bila kita lihat dia sudah guling-guling nangis pengen memeluk adiknya tercinta.

"Ah~ terakhir kali aku melihat Michele pergi ke toilet saat malam hari," kata Sebastian mulai deh sok detektifnya tapi Al-chan gak bakal biarin yang boleh memecahkan kasus cuma L-chan seorang.

"Tetapi aku tidak menemukannya loooh," kata si penata rias yang ternyata ke toilet juga.

Mereka hanya diam sejenak memikirkan segala sesuatu yang akan terjadi lagi namun tiba-tiba ada suatu cahaya terang buanget dan keluarlah orang berambut kuning, pake kacamata, dan asik makan burger dia berkata...

"Kalau kalian bangun esok ~gurmblegrumble~ kalian ~grumble~ akan menemukan ~grumblegrumble~ Michele,dengarkan kata seorang hero" kata orang itu asik makan burger sedangkan orang lain gak tau dia ngomong apa.

"Woi makhluk burger kalau ngomong jangan sambil makan!" kata Ciel dengan nada meninggi.

"Betul itu makan ya makan, ngomong dengan pelan serta jelas," kata Mello sebel banget ngeliat orang aneh itu tapi karena orang itu hilang mereka cuma bisa ngedumel.

Mereka cuma bengong sambil melihat luar sepertinya tidak hujan salju lagi. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di luar. Jadi yang keluar hanya 3 melarat (Mello,Matt, Near) dan si Gazel.

"Ayo siapa yang duluan?" kata Matt sedangkan dari sini terlihat ternyata banyak orang cuma enak-enakan di kamar sedangkan si Profesor sudah asik dengan makanan lainnya. Sungguh padahal ada orang yang hilang tetep aja suka mainan.

"Aku Al-chan aja biar kelar nih ceritanya kalau kalian tetep aja begini," kata seseorang author tak dikenal menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Al-chan thanks ya dan mana gajiku untuk cerita lainnya," kata Mello malah menagi gajinya.

Langsung author tuh gak jelas pergi entah ke mana setelah mendengar mengenai gaji menggaji dari Mello dengan kekuatan eyeshield 21. Mello hanya berdiri termenung melihat kepergian author gaje tersebut. Sedangkan yang lain hanya mengganguk-angguk dengan muka super-duper polosnya.

"Ah sudah kita barengan aja kalau pada gak mau sendirian ," kata si Gazel tia-tiba padahal dia gak bisa ngomong.

"Apaaa? Anda katanya gak bisa bahasa Indonesia," kata Matt dengan tenang sambil ngupil tak jelas.

"Oh itu kan aku cuma baca skenarioku saja, lihat nih," kata Gazel menunjuk skenario yang udah lama author tulis sebelum cerita ini jadi.

"Ahaha, kita lihat saja siapa yang menjadi pelaku dan cara untuk menghilangkan si korban," kata Near langsung mengambil skenario milik Gazel dan mulai membaca.

Di skenario tertulis bahwa mereka akan mengambil skenario dan membacanya setelah itu mereka membuangnya karena tak ada gunanya, dan langsung bertanya ke Profesor. Dan semua hal itu dengan sadar tak sadar mereka lakukan dengan tepat dan lancar.

Di ruangan Profesor, terlihat sampah bergeletakan dengan buku-buku yang kelihatannya mahal, mending buat Al-chan. Sedangkan ada seoonggok badan sedang berbaring di tempat tersebut sambil asik mengunyah marsmallow permintaannya.

"Profesor baju santai itu dari mana?" tanya Mello memulai.

"Dari Pak Watari," kata Profesor tenang.

"Pemanas ruangan ini juga dari mana," kata Matt ikutan.

"Dari Pak Watari."

"Lalu cake yang tinggi ini dari mana," kata Near sekarang.

"Dari Pak Watari."

"Lalu jeruk manis ini dari mana," kata Matt lagi.

"Dari Pak Watari. Katanya aku boleh minta apa pun."

'Cek bagaimana nasip Pak Watari kalau ia menjadi pelayan Profesor,' pikir 3 melarat tersebut sambil melemparkan sweetdrop ke arah Profesor. Mereka keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun hanya menunggu malam gaje ini untuk berubah agar tahu benar tidaknya kata orang maniak burger tersebut.

Pada malam ini tak ada yang tahu siapapun yang bangun akan menerima akibatnya. Ia terbangun dengan muka yang cukup lelah karena kebiasaannya untuk ke toilet pada saat tidurnya tidak lelap. Ia adalah Mello, ia hanya bengong menatap tembok dan berusaha berjalan keluar untuk kamar mandi. Namun hal yang ia temukan adalah laut, langsung saja ia menampar mukanya.

'God bukannya disini berhadapan dengan pulau kok malah air, apa aku bermimpi,' pikir Mello saat melihat jendela dengan pemandangan laut bukan daratan. Tapi ia hanya mencium aura mawar dan membuatnya tertidur dengan lelap kembali dilorong tempatnya ia berdiri. Namun ada seseorang yang mengangkatnya dan menaruhnya kembali ke kamar.

Pagi hari~~~~.

Pagi itu semua orang kembali menghadapi pusing ekstreme yang seharusnya mereka alami bila mereka menaiki sebuah kapal mewah yang berbentuk seperti rumah. Namun yang santai-santai saja hanya Profesor yang asik dengan seluruh makanan yang ada di meja. Sedangkan lainnya hanya melihat Profesor makan dengan lahap.

"Seperti biasa makan pagi ini luar biasa Watari I like it," kata Profesor mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet yang diberikan oleh Watari sendiri. Sedangkan orang lain tak bersemangat sama sekali untuk makan.

Lalu setelah makan pagi berlewat, mereka mulai mencari Michele yang konon katanya akan ditemukan sekarang oleh si hambuger freak dengan heronya. Tentu mereka mencari di rumah sampai di lubang paling kecil yang bisa mereka temukan. Dan sampai jam 11.00 belum ada yang berhasil menemukan Michele dimana pun mereka cari.

"Apakah ada ruangan selain di dalam rumah ini?" kata Matsuda mulai deh sisi detektifnya berpikir karena berharap betul dapat melihat Michele konon katanya 3 melarat itu cantik.

"Ah ada! Ruangan gudang di mana semua barang tak berguna kami taruh, letaknya ada di samping gunung yang sekarang telah menghilang," kata Watari sambil mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya.

'Kapan ya dapat pelayan seperti Watari bukan Si Tanaka,' pikir Sebastian dan Ciel dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Ayo semua kita menuju gudang tersebut," kata Matsuda sambil memandu ke arah gudang yang memang berada di samping gunung. Dan mereka mendobrak dan menemukan Michele sedang asik memainkan game yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Yang masuk hanya bengong melihat Michele asik main game, namun langsung si Matt ikutan main gamenya.

"Michele~~, akhirnya aku menemukanmu," kata Light langsung memeluk Michele yang asik main game.

"Ah Oni-chan kemana kalian semua. Saat aku ada di sini rumah itu tidak ada disitu dan menghilang lenyap loh," kata Michele yang membuat semuanya membeku.

"Eh masa bukannya kamu yang menghilang benar bukan," kata Mello memulai percakapan.

"Yang penting kita menemukan Michele. Mari kita ke ruang tamu agar dapat menyelesaikan kasus ini," kata Profesor yang sepertinya bisa mengungkapkan kasus.

Maka setelah itu semua orang mengikuti Profesor dan duduk di tempat masing-masing. Tentu si Matsuda sedang senyum melihat cantiknya Michele yang langsung mendapatkan death glare dari kakanya yang tercinta.

"Ehm maaf tolong kameranya dimatikan," kata Profesor dan dituruti si kameramen. Dan sebuah ketakuan tinggipun dimulai.

"Baik sekarang saya akan memulai memecahkan misterinya," kata Profesor dengan muka super duper ganteng.

~to Be continue~

Al-chan: Akhirnya saya membuat cerita ini lagi setelah membuat 7 cerita yang tereview dan 2 yang sudahku delete maaf curcol~~

Mello: Cek mana gajiku dasar author gaje!

Al-chan: Ah terimakasih untuk membaca dan siapa si maniak burger tersebut?

Mello: Terima kasih yang bersedia membaca bahkan yang sudah mereview chapter 3 sebelumnya~~

Al-chan: Ah selamat menunggu lama lagi nih bye~~~


	5. part 5 the end bro

The Great Detective L Lawliet

Al-chan: Aku kembali setelah berhasil melewati wb yang menghadang diantara langit dan bumi

Mello: Makanya rasa malesnya itu harus dipangkas sedemikian rupa dong...

Al-chan: Elo ngomongnya guampang dan sulit tau untuk mewujudkannya dasar blonde cute!

Mello: Ups... kabur

Al-chan: Ok aku mulai ceritanya daze...

Disclainer: duo TO kaka kembar saya ^w^ #ngaku-ngaku lagi jadi adeknya

Warning: Liat aja deh chapter sebelumnya...

EXTREME

Kalian tentu mengenal banyak detektif terkenal, apakah kalian mengenal detektif yang satu ini? Detektif ini adalah L Lawliet, detektif yang dapat diandalkan dalam kasus yang kurang masuk akal oleh para polisi bahkan oleh jajaran FBI.

Aku Mello adalah anak pertama dari 3 saudara kembar, Matt adalah anak kedua yang sangat hobi main olahraga bahkan gamenya pun ia mainkan walaupun memang banyakan main game. Near adalah anak termuda dari kami 3 saudara kembar, ia hobi memainkan boneka dari gundam sampai barbie pun ia mainkan kadang ia terlihat memeluk teddy bear, kadang pula memainkan hulknya yang berpelukan dengan barbie. Sedangkan aku pecinta coklat yang nggak takut kena diabetes akut.

Maka dimulailah analisis yang dilancarkan oleh Profesor yang kini sedang mulai membenahi diri menjadi super duper ganteng lalu ia pun memulai persiapan-persiapannya.

"Ehm maaf tolong kameranya dimatikan," kata Profesor dan dituruti si kameramen. Dan sebuah ketakuan tinggipun dimulai.

"Baik sekarang saya akan memulai memecahkan misterinya," kata Profesor dengan muka super duper ganteng.

"Sebelumnya aku punya pendapat, bisa saja gunung itu hanya buatan dengan kain putih dan balon udara kan? Bisa saja si Michele sembunyi di balik kainnya saat si gunung menghilang benarkan Profesor?" kata si Matsuda bertampang sok polisi sekarang.

"Pinter! Bahkan semua hipotesa anda salah semua," kata Profesor tenang memegang pundak si Matsuda yang kepalanya kalau di anime meledak dari rasa percaya dirinya.

Sedangkan orang lain yang berada disana merasa kasian dengan Matsuda yang awalnya dielu-elukan malah dijatuhkan dengan tidak elitnya oleh profesor yang kini 100% lebih ganteng dan membuat teriak massal para fangirling yang tidak membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang berlimpah.

"Loh bukan kita sudah diberi tahu kalau pulai ini kembar dan ada salah satunya yang tidak memiliki gunung ingat?" kata Profesor mengingatkan mengenai cerita yang pernah dituturkan oleh Light saat mereka sedang mengalami masa bosan stadium atas.

"Aku ingat, seharusnya bila ingin menambah teka-teki ia tidak akan mengatakan hal itu, berarti ada lubang waktu untuk kita ke tempat yang lain begitu profesor?" kata Mello denga sangat percaya diri.

"Bukan juga, sebuah titik kecil yang membuat kita tidak diperbolehkan melihatnya," kata Profesor sambil memandang jendela seperti menunggu sesuatu untuk terlaksana.

"Menurutku ada salah satu dari kita yang dimanipulasi pikirannya dan dibawa ke sebuah pulau lain dengan perahu yang disembunyikan," kata Matt sambil bermain dengan psp kesayangannya.

Profesor hanya duduk (baca jongkok) dan memainkan lolipop yang kini tengah ia emut," Bukan juga, trik ini sangat sederhana, bahkan kalian akan tertawa mendengarnya. Dan tentu ada seorang di antara kita yang menjalankan trik ini dengan baik," kata Profesor kembali sambil menatap tehnya dan meminumnya kembali.

Maka keheninganpun tercipta, para kru dan artis yang resah akan akhir film, Light yang masih menyabarkan adiknya yang masih butuh kasih sayang, 3 bocah ang berdikusi, dan Profesor yang terus menerus menatap matahari yang kini mulai tenggelam.

"Baiklah pertama-tama kenapa lampu yang digunakan rumah ini adalah lampu biasa dan bukanlah lampu kaca besar, kedua adalah menghilangnya Michele yang menganggap kita beserta rumah-rumahnya menghilang, ketiga dimiliki oleh Mello, dan keempat kenapa semua orang yang tinggal disini bisa mabuk laut!" kata Profesor dengan muka datar sedatar-datarnya ditambah potongan daging asap dan salad jadilah sandwitch profesor (#dilemparin kursi ama Light).

"Jangan-jangan kita-kita ditangkap alien tak berotak, trus dibawa terbang paus autis, melawan monyet dangdutan, dan disambut oleh prajurit mainan. Karena itu Michele gak tau kalo kita ada di sini," kata Mello dengan muka super horor ditambah bumbu mata hitam.

"Jawaban yang sangat2 tidak masuk akal Mello. Hah ya sudah pertama-tama akan kuberitahukan siapa pelakunya dalam kasus ini, dan yang menjadi pelakunya adalah anda Watari. Anda pasti sudah mengatur kalau-kalau ada seorang dari kami yang mengetahui kebenarannya, benar Mello," kata Profesor sambil mengadap Mello.

"Berarti waktu aku lihat jendela yang berlatarkan laut itu benar dan bukan mimpi! Tapi sesudahnya aku merasakan harum mawar," kata Mello yang dikira hanya gurauan oleh Matt dan Near.

"Permisi Tuan, tadi saya menemukan sebuah botol bius dengan aroma mawar di kantong sampah pojok belakang ke kiri sedikit rumah," kata Sebastian mengungkapkan apa yang telah dia lihat.

"Benar, itu adalah hal yang membuat Mello tertidur, dan aku tidak menyangka bakal berubah secepat ini. Kukira anda hanya sekedar iseng," kata Profesor sedangkan Mello tetap menatap Profesor dengan muka sumringah, dan kini ia tahu siapa yang mengangkat tubuhnya dari tempat ia tertidur ke kamarnya kembali.

"Ia ingin menutupi kita ke sebuah mesin dibawah yang akan membawa kita ke tempat yang lain," kata Profesor menatap Watari yang kini ia yakini akan melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Ya, sebetulnya saya dan Tuan Muda tidak ingin agar misteri dapat terpecahkan dan tentu membuat yang menonton pergi begitu saja setelah menonton. Maka oleh itu saya buat cerita dimana kita memainkan sebuah peran yang ternyata memuat kita sebagai pemain film itu pula, benarkan Tuan Muda," kata Watari yang diikuti oleh senyuman oleh Light.

"Tapi kenapa tidak beritahu kami sih," kata Teriyaki Zabo menatap Light Yagami dengan sebal.

"Karena mereka selalu berisik tahu," kata Light.

"Keinginan anda sama seperti saya ya, sungguh lebih menyenangkan kalau kita sendiri yang memecahkan kasusnya bukan~," kata Profesor membuat Light bungkam dan terdiam sedangkan misteri terakhir belum juga terungkapkan.

"Saya harap anda semua menutup kebenaran dari kasus," kata Watari sambil menyodorkan gelas-gelas untuk diminum bersama.

Namun setelah itu berakhir Pofesor menatap kembali jendela, seperti ia ingin memberitahukan orang lain mengenai keganjilan yang lain. Seperti hendak mengungkapkan namun tak bisa sampai...

terdengar bunyi aneh dibawah rumah tersebut~

"Inilah misteri terakhir, anda pasti tidak tahu kalau apa yang kalian tumpangi ini bukan sekedar rumah biasa. Tapi sebuah rumah luar biasa, yang mungkin tak akan kalian bayangkan," kata Profesor tetap saja menatap jendela.

"Saya juga tahu kalau rumah ini bukan sekedar rumah," kata Ciel sok-sokan aja, sana ke laut aja lo.

"Yang kalian tinggalin selama 3 hari ini adalah rumah dan sebuah kapal. Nah karena itu, kita bisa dipulau yang lain karena kapal ini bergerak sama dengan yang diucapkan Mello kalau ia hanya melihat laut bukan pulau," kata Profesor menatap jendela yang ternyata sekarang hanya ada hamparan laut untuk berjalan kembali ke Tokyo.

"Hahaha, benar sekali Tuan, anda sungguh hebat dan terimakasih atas pertunjukannya Tuan," kata Watari sambil menbungkuk dan berjalan ke arah Light.

Maka perjalanan merekapun berakhir, film yang mereka perankan laku keras dan banyak yang mengatakan itu bukan asli dan buatan. Sedangkan kami tetap tutup mulut akan kebenaran cerita tersebut walaupun akhirnya Profesor dicap sebagai detektif gadungan yang cuma bisa makan doang.

"Boleh aku minta surat dan kertas?" kata Profesor beberapa hari kemudian.

"Ini pake 1 aja jangan minta lagi kalau gagal," kata Matt sambil memberi sebuah amplop dan kertas.

Dear Yagami-san

Presdir pertama dalam Yagami Corporation

Saya tahu bahwa ini adalah pekerjaan anda bukan

dan juga saya anggap anda sedang ingin menyelamatkan tambang anda

dan pula anda yang telah mengatur semuanya dan mendapatkan hasilnya sekarang

dan kasus ini sungguh menyenangkan bukan

dan terima kasih atas ajakan anda sebelumnya dan serta makanannya~

salam Great Detective L Lawliet

ps: masa anda membiarkan anak lelaki anda menggunakan rok =="

Seorang pria tua bernama Yagami tengah tertawa membaca surat yang dikirimkan Profesor kepadanya, dan melihat anaknya yang kini tengah memakai gaun merah tua.

"Papa maniskan aku pake baju ini," kata Michele tersenyum sumringah~

"Kamu jangan berlagak jadi cewek nak," kata orang itu mengelus kepala Michele dengan lembut.

"Tapi ini sangat menyenangkan sekali pa, memiliki 2 identitas. 1 menjadi Michael dan 1 menjadi Michele," kata seorang anak laki-laki kini berdiri di depan Yagami-san dan tengah tersenyum tenang.

THe End BRO!

Al-chan: hueeeee akhirnya selesai juga thanks buat dukungan kalian selama ini TT^TT, akhirnya fic yang aku tinggalkan lebih dari 5 bulan selesai juga. Thanks buat dukungan kalian dan juga Ka Nerazurri kaka virtual saya buat dukugannya, kalo gak ada dia aku gak bakal bisa nerusin. Dan juga aku nulis ini di perpustakaa sekolah jangan bilang2 abis ini juga mau ada kelas lagi jadi aku udahan dulu aja udah mau mulai OAO bye~

jangan lupa oleh2 reviewnya dong ^_^


End file.
